Scariest Moments (episode)
Scariest Moments was a special episode which aired alongside . Locations Bobby Mackey's Music World * Zak gets multiple scratches on his back after he messes *with the demonic forces of Bobby Mackey's Music World. *While the crew takes a break, Nick leaves the bathroom suddenly after loud banging on the wall startles him. As the crew investigates, loud noises and growling ensue. *Demonic forces have followed them home after investigations, affecting Aaron in particular. Northern New Jersey Insane Asylum *Zak feels a cold pressure on his arm. After reviewing the camera footage they see a shadow of a hand reach out and touch Zak's arm. *The crew got lost numerous times, including while Nick is locked in the morgue by himself. While locked in the morgue, Nick captures an EVP saying "DIE", followed by sounds of walking outside the door of the morgue. Following a knocking at the door, Nick becomes panic-stricken wanting to leave and Zak and Aaron begin to feel similar feelings as they search for him. They finally find him after being locked in the morgue alone for an hour. *yo its me leaving the morgue an orb is seen exiting and entering Nicks body. It enters at the side of his face. Not long after he experiences pain in the same spot on his face and upon a closer look it is red and appears to be a mark left on his face that looks like he was slapped. Moon River Brewing Company *While going over their X-cameras during daylight, the crew hears walking and dragging sounds upstairs. *Nick is channeled by a spirit in the basement of the brewery, and a shadowy figure passes Nick. Sloss Furnace *Aaron gets punched in the eye by an unseen force (presumably Slag) while investigating the tunnels. Pennhurst *Zak riding in a small helicopter taking a tour of Pennhurst. *Zak gets slapped by a coat rack, which moved from one side of the room to the other by an unseen force. Linda Vista Hospital *Nick sees an woman apparition that scares him half to death. Preston Castle *Zak gets channeled by a spirit, possibly by Anna Corbin. * *Aaron gets scratched on his leg. Ohio State Reformatory *All of the audio equipment dies during the interview segments. *A inmate who committed suicide tries to touch a former cellmate. Ancient Ram Inn - season 2 episode 8 *The crew performs a Pagan ritual before their lockdown. Growls and other experiences begin to occur. *Zak lays down on bed in the hope he will come in contact with a succubus, but the demon was not interested. *A shadowy figure passes Aaron's camera very fast. It travels from The Bishops room to the stairs. Magnolia Plantation *The crew takes part in a voodoo ritual with Bloody Mary. *Hears a ritual when inside a old voodoo chambers quarter. Poveglia Island *Zak turns into a prima donna, lashing out at Aaron. *A set of Infrared lights gets knocked down when a running spirit hits it. GAC Phobias *Zak: scary dolls, heights, cockroaches, clowns and snakes & flying rocks *Aaron: spiders and germs *Nick: claustrophobia Category:Specials